1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a LED package and a manufacturing method thereof, more particularly to a LED package having a reflector and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, in addition to forming a plastic reflector on a conventional lead frame by means of an injection molding process so as to increase the reflectivity of a light emitting diode (LED) die, a conventional way to enhance the luminous efficiency of an LED is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,687,292, which involves mounting LED dies 92 on a substrate 91, followed by forming a fluorescent colloid layer 93 by means of a molding process, and then cutting the fluorescent colloid layer 93 to produce grooves 94, followed by another molding process to form a white silicone wall 95 so as to enhance the reflection effect. Finally, a plurality of LED packages are formed by means of a cutting process. However, multiple molding processes result in a greater wearing of the cutters and a higher cost. In addition, an uneven appearance of the interface between the fluorescent colloid layer 93 and the white silicone wall 95 caused by cutting burrs is likely to be generated due to the cutting processes. This results in an easy invasion of moisture or peeling, arising in a poor product yield.